thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Year I Knew Too Much part 2
The Year I Knew Too Much part 2 is an episode of Tales from the Black Lagoon. Audio "The Year I Knew Too Much part 2" on SoundCloud Cast *Marnie Bennett - Annie Savage *Jimmy Stewart - Mark Gagliardi *Alfred Hitchcock - Craig Cackowski *Lon Chaney Jr. - John DiMaggio *Boris Karloff - Kevin Pollak *Barbara Stanwyck - Aimee Mann Plot Alfred Hitchcock and Marnie Bennett begin their search for answers by asking around: Boris Karloff- can’t help. Pity. Barbara Stanwyck - nothing to say, but a long way to say it. Pity Claude Rains- disappeared. Pity. So it’s down to a man called “James.” Marnie drives herself and the Boss to Bunker Hill - an area to be avoided, according to her. Inside a sketchy looking Pawn Shop, they find Jimmy Stewart, high on opium. He too seems to work for Hitchcock, and insists on calling him “Papa Bear.” Jimmy leads them up a precarious flight of stairs, through french doors, to a secluded rooftop area and confirms their fears about the related murders of the “Strangers on a Train.” He says the responsibility falls to the secretive Brotherhood of the Papyrus. “Because they can, because they are.” It’s all very mysterious and confusing, but just then, unwanted company arrives. Lon Chaney Jr. bursts through the french doors, in his werewolf form. He attacks, and Stewart and Bennett are thrown down the roof. Hitchcock stops the attack, and asks Chaney to protect Marnie, who looks similar to Diane (before she died). When Hitchcock whispers “action,” Chaney helps Bennett up the roof and leaves. Abruptly, Hitchcock decides to buy James and Marnie some pie. Marnie wants to know what’s next in the case against the Brotherhood, but Hitchcock wants to derail the conversation, in favor of pie and ice cream. Marnie can tell he’s too scared to pursue it. She is determined to get to the bottom of this and marches out of the restaurant. Hitchcock tells Jimmy Stewart to keep an eye on Marnie. The episode ends with Alfred Hitchcock telling us that that was the last time he saw Marnie Bennett. Her fate is “tragic” and another story altogether. Hitchcock returns to his Boysenberry Pie, and we are left with more questions than answers. Continuity *This is the 34th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - She Blinded Me with Technology. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Space-iversary. *The prior Tales from the Black Lagoon episode is The Year I Knew Too Much (TAH #30). *The next Tales from the Black Lagoon episode is The Search for Marnie Bennett part 1 (TAH #41). Production This episode was recorded and engineered in studio by Eban Schletter. It was released on August 29, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra with Charles Burns and Jake Gideon Category:Tales from the Black Lagoon episodes Category:Studio episodes